The synthetic jet can provide turbulent flow for heat dissipation, which has better convectional efficiency when compared to a laminar flow. The conventional synthetic jet actuator comprises a chamber, a diaphragm, and an outlet. When the diaphragm moves upward and compresses the chamber during vibration, air is ejected through the outlet from the chamber and forms the synthetic jet. When the diaphragm moves downward, air is drawn into the chamber. With repeated vibrations, the actuator can eject incontinuous synthetic jet. However, since the outlet of the conventional synthetic jet actuator is also usually used as an intake, the ejected air may be drawn back into the chamber, such that the heat transfer efficiency may be hampered.
Additionally, the conventional synthetic jet actuator may be combined with a cooler (such as fins), to form a heat dissipation mechanism. Though conventional synthetic jet actuators can eject air to dissipate heat via fins, some of the heated air will be drawn back into the chamber, thus, causing temperatures inside of the chamber to rise, thus, decreasing heat dissipation efficiency.